Who Owns My Heart
by foreveryours-f
Summary: Rachel comes home for the summer to visit her fathers. When she meets Finn, he takes her on the ride of her life. AU in which Rachel went to Carmel, and Finn McKinley.


_I know that I've posted on here before but I've decided that those stories weren't up to par with half of what I read on here. After spending, A LOT of time roleplaying, I've really gotten into writing. This story is based off of a photoset I saw on Tumblr. I'll post a link to it on my main page. But other then that, I hope you enjoy this. I don't have a beta at the moment so any mistakes are mine.  
_

_disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own glee, fox, or their characters.  
_

* * *

It had been years since she had been back. After going off to college and eventually landing a role as the lead in Broadway's revival of Funny Girl, she was finally back home. Rachel never thought she'd be here again but her fathers decided that it was her turn to come and visit for the summer while she had sometime time off. Right now, she was between shows and as much as she didn't want to, Lima seemed like the perfect place for a quiet vacation.

The first week main consisted of family dinners and gossip sessions about all the high and mighty in New York. According to the writers and paparazzi, Rachel was a breath of fresh air. While she had a reputation of being a bit of a diva, she was always kind to them if they came and talked to her or wanted pictures. There was once time that she had gone to get coffee and as soon as she exited the shop, there were masses of fans and paparazzi alike, just trying to get a picture or an autograph. So, Rachel did what any kind person would do; she stayed there for fifteen extra minutes and signed as many things as she could, while taking pictures. That was why her show ratings were sky high, people loved that she was down to Earth.

But today, she spent the day with her old friends over at Carmel. She had only dated Jesse a brief amount of time but even after all they had been through, they somehow still were able to remain friends. As she walked down the streets of Lima, drink in hand, wearing a blue and purple stripped dress and pink pumps, she looked into a few store windows. Shopping had always been one of her favorite hobbies. People used to make fun of her outfits while she was in high school but her fashion style has changed drastically. And it doesn't hurt when your best friend is a Fashion Designer.

After walking past a clothing store something caught her attention. Stopping to look, she leaning towards the glass as one of her feet came off the ground. Inside the window was the most beautiful pair of gold, glittery stilettos she had ever seen. Sighing, she moved forward and continued with her walk home. She'd definitely be back for those shoes when she didn't have somewhere else to be.

As she reached her home, she stepped in the house and gave both of her fathers a hug before making her way towards the back yard. Later that evening she had plans with Santana and it wouldn't hurt to get a little sun. At first, she didn't notice the two boys by the pool, her eyes solely focused on her black bikini hanging off the towel rack in the corner. With it in her hand, she turned immediately stopping short and almost stumbling.

"Oh, hello." She said with a warm smile towards the two boys, her eyes lingering on the one sitting. After a few seconds, she turned around and headed back inside the house.

* * *

After graduating from McKinley High, Finn decided to stay in Lima and go to community college while he tried to decide what he wanted to do with the rest of his life. While doing that, he occasionally help his best friend Noah Puckerman or Puck as he liked to be called, cleaning pools. It was some good side cash and they always paid a lot because Puck was so attentive with their _needs_. Finn was never one to judge but if he had to listen to his friend talk about which MILF he got with this week, he was pretty sure his ears were going to bleed.

Now that Finn was taking the summer off as time to give his brain a break, he had more time to help Puck. His evenings were spent at the tire shop run by his stepdad so that left all morning and afternoon.

They were at the Berry's house today. They usually came once a week but for some reason the gentlemen requested that they come every other day just to clear the leafs from the pool if nothing else. Today though, it was the full run. They had to clean the filter, add the chlorine, and check the levels to make sure it was safe to swim in. They were in the middle of a debate about who had the hotter body out of all the old cheerleaders from their school, including Quinn Fabray.

Both Finn and Puck had dated her in high school. Finn dated her during his sophomore and part of his junior year while Puck was with her the other part of junior year and senior year. He never asked Puck about what happened between the two but last he heard Quinn had gone to Yale after graduation and no one's heard from her since. Minus a few short e-mails here and there to let everyone know how she was doing.

Hearing the back door open, both boys head instinctively snapped up to see what the person coming out wanted. But Finn was cut short as he watched the most gorgeous women he has ever seen step out. Her dress was incredibly short and her legs looked like they went on forever. He kept his eyes on her, trying his hardest not to stare, as she went to grab what looked like a bathing suit from the side of the pool. She was so hot, her hair was down in soft curls, and her lips looked so plump, he instantly thought about what it would be like to taste, to kiss her.

It wasn't until her heard her speak, that he snapped out of his thoughts. Both men nodded in her direction, Puck sending her a saucy wink while Finn shoot her with his famous lopsided smile. When she went back in, Finn continued to stare where she had left.

"Woah! Dude, who's that?" He asked his friend.

In his usual cocky voice, Puck responded. "That's _Rachel Berry_. Smokin' right? She's visiting her dads for the summer. She's some big star in New York or some shit like that."

Finn just nodded his head dumbly as an airy smile formed on his lips.

This was definitely going to be the best summer ever.

**Please drop a review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
